Promises To Keep
by SesshiesPersonalPriestess
Summary: Kagome finds out that her mother is endanger of losing the shrine. Now, Kagome has to fulfill her promise to her dad in order to keep her family's shrine but on the way she learns some things about her self and about the people she calls friends.
1. Learning the Truth

**Learning the Truth**

Stretching out on her bed staring at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, Kagome smiled at how good her life has been since falling into the well and meeting Inuyasha.

Her make-up assignments and exams for school were almost completed, thanks to her mom and friends bringing home the schoolwork for her.

Still, her professors threaten to fail her on attendance alone if she didn't start making an effort to come to class. _I guess they stopped believing grandpa's excuses that I am sick all the time_, Kagome thought as she giggled to herself. _I would too. I mean what seventeen years old suffers from osteoporosis_.

One professor suggested she take a G.E.D course so she can finish high school early and not have to struggle to pass one last year. But that is not how she wanted to finish high school, she wanted to walk across stage and make her family… her father proud of her for not take the easy way out.

Letting out a small sigh, Kagome thought about how understanding and supportive her mom has been since finding out she travels back in time through the well. _She buys the gang and me supplies and listen to me grumble about Inuyasha and she never complains. She has been my best friend and role model since dad died. Mom is amazing and I owe her more then she can ever imagine._

Then there is Inuyasha. It has been almost three years since they first met and it never ceases to amazes her how pigheaded and rude he could be sometimes. But then he has these days were he is the most understanding hanyou and puts everyone's needs before his own.

God, he is a walking ball of confusion and she was completely head over heals in love with him. To bad the feelings were only one sided. How could she possibly fill the shoes of his precious Kikyo? _Who ever thought I would be competing with a dead women over a half demon._ Kagome thought as she laughed at her predicament.

She should be heading back to the Feudal Era already. Lord knows if she wasn't back before sundown, not only would Inuyasha hunt her down and drag her back, but he would never let her return back to her home when she wanted too.

Hearing a tapping at her door, Kagome slightly lifted her head to see her brother standing nervously at her door. _He looks more and more like father as he gets older._

"Hey Souta, what's up?" Kagome said cheerfully, as she pushed aside memories of her father too sit up with her back against her pillows and her legs stretched out on her bed.

"Kagome, can I… um…speak with you for a minute," Souta said, looking tired and sad. As if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yeah, Souta come in. What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing her little brother's nervousness.

Closing the door behind him, Souta slowly made his way to Kagome's bed and sat down. Looking around his sister's room he noticed that her yellow backpack was slightly open near her window, already packed with supplies and extra clothes.

"Are you going back to the Feudal Era today?" Souta asked, a little sad his sister was leaving so soon.

"Later on tonight. Why?"

"Nothing…um…Kagome…uh… momneedsyourhelp." Souta said so fast that Kagome almost didn't understand him.

"What? What kind of help? Is she sick?" Kagome questioned him, a little confused about what her brother was trying to tell her.

"No. It's the Shrine; mom is going to lose the Shrine if she doesn't pay some guy money."

"What are you talking about Souta, we own the Shrine. Momma doesn't have to pay anyone money," Kagome stated. Not liking what she was hearing, she quickly jumped out of bed to pace back in forth in front of her younger sibling.

"I don't know sis, I over heard grandpa and mom talking to this guy. They told mom if she didn't pay the money soon, they were going to take the shrine.

"Souta, you know you are not supposed to listen to other people's conversation. You probably misunderstood what was being said," Kagome screamed, as she stopped in front of her little brother to poke him in his nose. He had her worrying over nothing. He probably caught a piece of a conversation and made up the rest.

"I wasn't ease dropping, promise! I was coming down for dinner when I heard them talking in the kitchen," Souta said in a panic rush. He didn't want to be in trouble with his mom or his sis.

"When did you hear this?" Kagome asked, unconvinced with her brother protested.

"Several days ago, just before you came back home."

"But why would mom need to pay? It doesn't make any sense. I'm sure you must have misunderstood." Kagome said more to herself then to Souta. _And why didn't she come and tell me._

Souta couldn't answer he just stared at his sister with unshed tears in his eyes. Seeing his face cloud over with worry, Kagome kneeled downed to look into her brother's big chocolate eyes.

"Look Souta, I don't know what is going on around here but I promise to find out and make it right. You have nothing to worry about," Kagome said in her most gentle and motherly voice. "Now, go play".

Nodding his head slowly, Souta jumped in her arms and gave her a quick hug and left. He knew his sister would be able to help.

Standing up slowly, Kagome still felt confused about what Souta just told her. There had to be a reasonable explanation for what Souta heard and she was going to find out as soon as her mother came home. Deciding that the Feudal Era can wait, Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and headed downstairs to wait for her mother to return home.

Sitting by the fire in Kaede's small wooden hut, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede ignored Inuyasha as he paced back in forth out side, ranting and raving as to why Kagome was not back yet.

"Would you like some more rice Miroku?" Sango asked as she passed Shippo another bowl of food.

"Why yes Lady Sango. Thank you", Miroku said as he inched his way closer to Sango, trying to give her his sexiest smile.

"How long do you think Inuyasha is going to stay out there pacing?" Shippo asked, wondering why Inuyasha won't just come inside the hut and wait like the rest of them.

"Until Kagome comes back or he decides to get her, which ever comes first," Miroku stated casually as he stretched his arms over his head and slowly lowered them behind Sango.

"Well, if liking a girl makes a guy that grouchy then I am never going to like girls or have a mate!" Shippo said as he continued to eat his food. _I do wish mommy Kagome hurry's back soon too though._ The small fox demon silently thought.

"Oh, young Shippo, you'll understand when you get older. Love can make people do crazy things. Miroku said closing his eyes and smiling as he slowly rubbed Sango's rear end.

He never saw Sango raise her hand to strike his face but he felt tiny explosions as her hand made contact with his right cheek. "You perverted monk keep your damn hands to yourself!" Sango screamed, as she rose from her seat by the fire toward Kaede, who was busy making creams and antidotes for their next journey.

"Well, I can tell that my presence is not wanted here so I will just keep Inuyasha company," Miroku said as he slowly stood up from his spot by the fire to see if Inuyasha would like some of the food that Sango prepared. He was also trying to give Sango some room before she decided to hit him again for just being in the hut.

Going through the bamboo mat that Kaede uses for a door, Miroku stepped outside and allowed the cool air to sooth his swollen cheek. Looking around he notice that the aggravated hanyou was no were insight. _I guess he decided to drag Kagome back instead._ Miroku thought as he walked to the stream instead of going back inside the hut too endure Sango's death glare.

Running through the forest with his long white hair whipping behind him, Inuyasha headed straight for the rotten well. He was determined to drag Kagome back whether she is ready to go or not. _She was supposed to be back before sundown and she still hasn't return. That damn wench knows I hate to be kept waiting, we have sacred jewel shards to look for and we can't find them unless she is here with us._ Reaching the well, Inuyasha jumped into the well and let the flow of time take him to Kagome.

Leaping out of the well, Inuyasha jumped the stairs that led to the Shrine doors and stopped. He didn't need to smell Kagome to know she was home, he could hear her yelling for where he stood. The rising sound of her voice and the hurt that came from it was enough to subdue his anger.

Slowly sliding the shrine doors open, Inuyasha walked toward the already open kitchen door were the sound of two voices arguing became louder. Peering in through the doorway Inuyasha saw Kagome. Her face was downcast and her hands were gripping the kitchen counters so hard that her knuckles were almost white.

"How could you not tell me? I am still part of this family," Kagome screamed as she whipped around to face her mother. "I have a right to know"! Just then Inuyasha entered and said her name so softy that Kagome stopped mid rant.

Kagome tore her eyes from her mother's distraught face to look towards the floor. A part of her felt ashamed that Inuyasha caught her yelling at her mother but this conversation was past its pleasantries when her mother admitted to keeping this information from her on purpose.

"Leave Inuyasha," Kagome said dangerously low, as she lowered her hands to her sides to ball them into a tight fist.

"Not until you come back with me," Inuyasha said with his usual cocky attitude. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest but his face was filled with concern.

"I am not going back right now. If you haven't notice I am busy," Kagome stated trying to get her anger under control.

"Kagome… I told you everything. So how about you leave with Inuyasha tonight. It will give us a chance to calm down and… we can think of a solution together when you come back. Ok?" Mrs. Higurashi stammered as she walked towards to her daughter.

Without saying a word, Kagome turned around and walked out the kitchen door and straight pass Inuyasha. Her faced showed no emotion, which worried Inuyasha. Usually, she would be crying but her eyes didn't even show a hint of tears.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack, which was sitting by the door. He looked up at Mrs. Higurashi but she was looking straight passed him to the door where her daughter just existed. Tears streamed down her face yet she didn't make a sound. It wasn't until Inuyasha was half way to the shrine when he heard her let out a cry that would of broke his heart…if he cared.


	2. What To Do

**What To Do**

Kagome didn't even wait for Inuyasha to follower her to the well. She just wanted to get as far away from her home as possible. Jumping into the old moldy well and going 500 years into the past sound like the best place to go.

Walking down the shrine stairs, Kagome heard her name being called by Inuyasha but didn't turn around to acknowledge him. She only had one focus, to make it down the well.

Climbing on top of the well, Kagome never looked back as she closed her eyes and jumped. The flow of time wrapped around her like a warm blanket and with in a blink of an eye, she was in the one place that always felt like home.

Climbing out of the well, Kagome headed into the forest and toward the big bolder that was next to the stream. Her mother was right she would come up with a solution it was her duty to take care of her family. She promised him she would take care of them and she will not fail. She had to sit and think of a way to get her family out of this trouble.

Just when she was about to climb on top of the bolder she felt a hand grab her waist and bring her back to the ground. Spinning around Kagome came face to face with a pair of warm golden eyes that were filled with something that resembled pity and concern.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome said, annoyed that he was interrupting her for the second time tonight. Any other time she would love his company but for the first time in a long time she needed to put her family first and she couldn't do that if he's around.

"What has gotten into you Kagome and why were you fighting with your mother? I never seen you and your mother fight," Inuyasha demanded. He was curious and worried now. She still wasn't crying and that is not like her. She was holding it all in and from experience he knew nothing good could come out of that.

"Inuyasha, please I can't right now. I just want to sit quietly by myself and think," Kagome whispered, while closing her eyes and leaning into the rock.

"Feh, whatever it doesn't matter to me any how," Inuyasha stated, as he grabbed Kagome by her waist and hopped onto the bolder. As quickly as he was by her side he just as quickly left her behind with her thoughts about the future.

_I wish she would tell me what is going on. _Inuyasha sighed as he hoped from tree to tree putting enough distance to give Kagome the space she wanted, but still stay close enough to protect her from any danger.

Kagome drawn her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She didn't know why but she couldn't cry or even scream out in anger, she just felt numb and hurt. How could her mother not confide in her? How could she just pretend everything was ok? It was her fault her mother was in debt in the first place.

**Flash back**

_After speaking with Souta, Kagome decided she would wait for her mother in the kitchen. Grabbing her bag she headed down stairs. She busied herself by making a cup of tea then washed dishes. Then she decided to clean the kitchen all together. Sweeping the floor, Kagome found a letter that fell between the refrigerator and the wall. Picking up the letter, Kagome skim the contents to find out what Souta said to her was true. Her mother took a loan against the house for twenty thousand dollars. If she doesn't pay her monthly payments on time the bank will take the shrine as payment in full._

_Unable to believe what she was reading, Kagome had to sit down at the kitchen table. She sat there for a long time listening to the wall clock tick away the seconds. Seconds turned into hours waiting for her mother to return home. That is how her mother found her, sitting at the kitchen table in the dark with a piece of paper in her hand. _

"_How did this happened mother? When did this happen?" Kagome demanded, as her mother walked through the kitchen door. _

"_Oh my goodness Kagome you scared me! What happen? What are you talking about dear?" Her mother replied nervously as she saw Kagome sitting by the door waving a piece of paper in front of her. _

"_Stop lying mother, stop lying to me," Kagome shouted, as she stood from her seat to approach her mother. She took her mothers purse and coat and placed them on the table then turn on the light._

"_Explain this letter to me mother. Explain why we are in danger of losing our home. The only home Souta and I have ever known?" _

"_So you found the bank letter." Kagome's mom said as she pretended to brush away an imaginary wrinkle in her shirt. _

"_That's all you have to say? You found the letter?"_

"_You weren't supposed to find out," Kagome's mom said so low that for a moment Kagome thought she didn't respond. _

"_I wasn't supposed to find out. Well, guess what mom I did. So once again how did this happen and when?" Kagome said in a hurt fill voice. She felt guilty about screaming at her mother but she needed answers. _

_Kagome's mother never moved. She stood with watery eyes in the middle of the kitchen facing her enraged daughter. "It started a year after you fell into the well. Grandpa's little store of charms and homemade remedies started to lose money. Then I lost my job. Bills started to pile up, Souta needed medicine, and you needed supplies to take back with you. I didn't have the money so I went to the bank and took out a loan."_

"_Why didn't you come to me? Why did you lie to me? Kagome said feeling betrayed by her mother. "You told me that you got a better job that is why you left teaching kindergarteners. Wait my supplies; this is because of me isn't it. You were spending so much money on supplies for me and the gang that you were wasting money you didn't have." Kagome said, feeling like she caused this misfortune to happen. _

_She slowly turned away from her mother to grab the kitchen counter. All of a sudden she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt hurt but most of all she felt angry with her mom but mainly at herself. _

"_No Kagome, I would have still had to take out the loan because I lost my job. I just hope I would be able to keep it a secret. I didn't need you worrying about us while you were with Inuyasha. I know you have an important duty to protect the Shikon no Tama and Souta is so young," Her mother said, trying to reassure her daughter _

_Kagome whipped around to face her mother. For some reason her mothers remarked cut her deeply. Did she not think that I care about this family as much as I care about putting Shikon no Tama back together? How could you not tell me? I am still part of this family," Kagome screamed at her mother. "I have a right to know"!_

That was when Inuyasha came and brought her back here. Back to a place were life was so simple and the air was so clean. It is a perfect vacation spot if you do not mind power hungry demons trying to kill you ever so often.

She always tried to protect these lands and the people from the demons even as she doubted the possibilities of being a miko. She gave them her full attention never leaving here for more then three days. Now, her family is the one who needed protection. Protection from being thrown out in the streets and going hungry.

Kagome knew what needed to be done, but it would mean facing her fears. It will mean finally taking responsibility and embracing whom she really is. For so long she has been hiding, pretending she was someone else. Even here in the Feudal Era, she has allowed other to protect her and fight battles that she alone should have fought. Not anymore, for now on Kagome was going to fulfill her promise and embrace her destiny. She just needed to talk to Kaede.

Sliding off the boulder, Kagome stopped and looked around the forest. "Inuyasha I am ready to go now," Kagome whispered, as she made her way to the dirt path that leads to the village.

"About time wench, how long does it take to think?" Inuyasha said, as he waited for Kagome on the dirt path. Before Kagome even whispered she was ready to go, he heard her slid off the boulder and decided to wait for her on the path.

Placing a fake smile on her face, Kagome just looked up at Inuyasha and shrugged her shoulders. Then she turned around and headed toward Kaede's hut leaving a frustrated Inuyasha to follow behind.


	3. Asking For Help

**Asking for Help**

Waking up before the rest of the gang, Kagome set out to look for Kaede. Kaede likes to get an early start to tend to her garden before she took care of the sick at the village. She said something about the healing powers of the herbs our more powerful before dawn. That is where Kagome found her, kneeing down humming as she tended to her garden.

"Um Kaede, may I speak with you for a minute?" Kagome said, as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"Yes my child, what do ye wish to speak to me about?" Kaede asked, not looking up from her weeding.

"I need your help. I need you to locate Kikyo and ask her to come to the village. I need to ask something of her," Kagome said, hoping that Kaede will be able to locate her.

"Why not call her ye self Kagome. My sister and ye share a soul. All ye have to do is concentrate on her and she will be able to feel and hear ye. Kagome my child may I ask what this is about?" Kaede asked concern about what Kagome was planning.

"It is a long story Kaede but I will tell you the short and not so sweet version. Because of my selfishness my family is going to lose the shrine. I need to go back to my time and find away to stop this from happening or my days of going back and forth between the well will be lost. I will probably be gone for a month and a half," Kagome said, retelling her dilemma.

"And you want Kikyo to take your place as a shard detector while you are gone," Kaede said, stopping her weeding to look up at Kagome. Now, she understood why Kagome wanted her to summon Kikyo.

"Yes, but I am afraid that if I try to call her myself she will not come for fear I might reclaim my soul. But if you call her then she will listen," Kagome said, helping Kaede up from the ground.

"I do not know about this Kagome. Have ye spoken to Inuyasha and the others about this?" Kaede asked, not sure whether to go along with Kagome's plans with out the others knowing.

"They can not know Kaede. Promise you will not tell them, not yet because they will just try to convince me to stay. I must fulfill my duty to my family. That is also why I needed to talk to you. I need you to teach me a spell that will keep Inuyasha from passing from this time to mine," Kagome begged as she grabbed hold of Kaede's hands.

"Kagome, I…"

"Please Kaede! He will just try to drag me back just like he always does. They other will convince him to come for me and I cannot let that happen. Not until I complete what needs to be done. Please Kaede, help me." Kagome said, willing Kaede to understand and help.

"I do not like this Kagome but I do understand. I will help ye. Now let's get back and prepare breakfast for everyone." Leaving the small herb and vegetable garden that were behind Kaede's hut, both ladies were plagued with doubts about what they were about to do.

Entering the hut, Kagome was greeted by her friends clearing the floor of their mats and blankets, except for Shippo who was still snuggled in between the folds of her sleeping bag. She was going to miss snuggling against his soft fur and telling him bed time stories at night. She loved that little kitsune as a son and it breaks her heart at the thought of abandoning him and everyone else, even if it was for a short time.

"Kagome. Kagome."

"What?" Kagome asked, as she slightly jumped from the sound of someone calling her name.

"Are you ok? You were just staring at Shippo in a daze," Sango asked, concerned about her friends strange behavior.

"Oh sorry, I am just a little tired." Kagome lied as she smiled at her friend to show she was ok.

"You must be you didn't come back until very late. Matter of fact I am surprise you are even up this early it usually takes at least ten minutes to get you up in the morning." Sango said, wondering how her friend could ever sleep that long.

"Kaede was teaching me about certain herbs." Kagome said, as she peered at Kaede guiltily. "I think I will get breakfast started."

"About time wench, some of us are starving." Inuyasha said rudely as he got up from his corner on the floor to stretch. He knew Kagome was lying about helping Kaede, she probably went to ask Kaede advice about the argument she had with her mother, which upset Inuyasha because he wanted to be the person Kagome ran too to talk.

"Yes Inuyasha, there is nothing better then a hardy breakfast made by two beautiful women to start the day," Miroku said, as he patted Inuyasha on the back while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Feh," Was all Inuyasha mumbled as he tuned to walk out of the hut but before he could make it to the entrance, a man from the village came barging through the door yelling for the old priestess.

"Priestess Kaede, Priestess Kagome please come quick there is a demon on his way to the village" The man said with fear in his eyes and a little out of breath.

"For goodness sake can't these demons wait until after breakfast?" Miroku groaned, as he grabbed his now growling stomach.

"Where?" Inuyasha demanded, as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt.

"Over in the neighboring village," the man stuttered as he looked pleading at Kagome for assistance.

"Inuyasha let him go! How many times do I have to tell you stop scaring the villagers?" Kagome said, as she gave Inuyasha a look that said if you keep it up I am going to sit you.

Shoving the man aside, Inuyasha motioned for everyone to go. Kagome went to grab her bow and arrows when Kaede placed her withered hand on her arm to restrain her. "When ye get back my child what you ask will be completed but make sure this is what ye really want."

"Thank you Kaede, it is." Kagome said, looking straight into her mentor's eyes.

"Wench lets go!"

"I am coming." Kagome yelled, as she ran out of the hut and onto Inuyasha's back to go find the demon.

Entering the neighboring village on Inuyasha's back, Kagome saw villagers running and screaming for their lives. While a twelve foot gray demon that looked to be half wolf and half horse with blood red eyes attacked and obliterate the villager's huts and fields.

Sliding off Inuyasha's back, each group member automatically took a protective stance in front of Kagome. _If I am going to start fighting my own battles then I should start now, _Kagome thought, to as she placed an arrow in her bow.

"Kagome does this demon have jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked as he prepared to attack the demon.

Stepping in front of every one, Kagome looked for the bright glow that usually emanated from the jewel shards.

"What are you doing wench? Stay behind me so I can protect you." Inuyasha said, as he pushed Kagome back behind him.

"Hey! I am more then capable of taking care of my…"

"The shards! Where are they on him?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He has one in each of his front legs," Kagome said, annoyed that they managed to push her to the back.

"But I really can defend my…"

"Yeah, Kagome it is better if you stayed out of the way and out of danger. We will have the jewel shards in your hand in no time," Miroku smirked as he readied his staff and faced the demon.

"Kirara will stay here and protect you from the demon," Sango said, reassuring her friend that she will not be harmed.

"But you are not listening I can help too," Kagome said, frustrated that everyone keeps interrupting her.

"Help us by staying out of the way wench," Inuyasha said, as he and the rest of the gang raced off to face the fearsome demon.

"Well since I am not of any help here then I might as well leave. Kirara please take me back to the village," Kagome asked her friend a large fire demon cat. _I have more important matters to look into anyways._

Twenty Minutes Later 

Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut and waited for Kagome to jump off her back. Thank you so much Kirara, you can go back and help the others. Kirara meowed in acknowledgement and flew toward the battle.

"Kagome my child what are ye doing back so soon? Where are the others?" Kaede asked, as she walked out of her hut and towards Kagome.

"They decided they didn't need my help so I left," Kagome said, hurt that her friends wouldn't allow her to help. "Did you find the chant that will seal the well?"

"Yes, take this charm and place it on the well then chant this saying. It will seal the well and only allow ye to pass through it and only ye can break the seal," Kaede explained, as she passed Kagome the charm and a small scroll with the chant written inside.

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome said, looking at the charm in her hand.

"Are ye sure ye want to go through with this Kagome."

"I never been more sure of anything in my whole life Kaede," Kagome whispered, as she looked at Kaede.

"Very well then, I am going inside so I can start summoning Kikyo. Hopefully she will be here before sundown". Turning around Kaede turned around and headed back into her small hut.

"Thank you Kaede, I think I will head to the well and meditate while the others are out fighting their demon," Kagome said, while winking at the elderly women.

Fighting that demon had taken all morning and part of the afternoon to kill. With two shards embedded in his front legs, every time the beast would stomp it would cause the earth to shake and make a person lose their balance.

After hours of fighting, Miroku used his wind tunnel to keep the beast from stomping, while Sango used her giant boomerang to cut off his legs. Seeing his chance, Inuyasha finished the beast off with the wind scar leaving behind a pile of dust and two tainted jewel shards.

"Hey wench, come gather these jewel shards," Inuyasha yelled, looking around to see where she could have gone.

"Kagome" Sango called, hoping her friend didn't accidentally get hurt during the battle.

"Meow"

"If you are looking for your friend she left on your demon cat," a small village boy said to the group while he patted Kirara.

"Why the hell did she go back for? She knows we need her to purify the damn jewel," Inuyasha said, angry that she left without them.

"Maybe she needed to go back for something," Sango said, as she went to gather the tainted jewel from the pile of ashes and place it in her sash for safe keeping.

"Wait until I get to the village, I am going to…"

"We can figure out why she went back when we return to the village, but right now these villagers need our help with their injured and dead," Miroku stated to Inuyasha and Sango.

"I agree Miroku, I will help the injured, while you and Inuyasha gather and buried the dead," Sango said to her companions.

"Feh. Let's get this done already; I still haven't eaten breakfast yet." Inuyasha grumpled, upset that his job still wasn't done.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that the gang made it back to Kaede's hut. Their bodies ached from fighting a powerful demon and repairing a village not to mention and they were starved from lack of food the whole day.

"Kagome better be in that hut making us some food," Inuyasha said, as he pushed the straw mat aside. As he stepped inside he saw a pot of stew boiling but no Kagome.

"Looks like Kagome came back to prepare us some food," Miroku said, as he drooled over the heavenly smelling food in front of him.

"But where is she?" Sango said look around the small hut.

"She is not here," Kaede stated, as she walked around the growling stomachs that surrounded her stew.

"No duh you old hang, where she run off too," Inuyasha demanded, not liking that Kagome was by herself unprotected.

"If you guys would of let her help then maybe it would have made her stray from her current quest," Kaede stated, upset that the young women she considered a daughter was leaving and her friends unknowingly speeded up her departure.

"What do you mean by current quest Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked, losing interest in the food momentarily.

"It is not my place to tell you. When she gets back she will tell you her decision," Kaede said, giving her full attention to the stew in front of her.

"Where is she Kaede?" Sango asked curious to know what her friend had to tell them.

_I hope she wasn't upset about us not letting her fight. We were just trying to keep her safe._ Sango thought as she sat on the floor to clean her weapon.

Looking at Kaede, Inuyasha could sense the nervousness and guilty radiating off the old women. She would not even look up at them. "She is at the well," Kaede said, hoping that Kagome would forgive her for mentioning her plans.

"Hey you guys why didn't you wake me up, I could have helped you guys fight and where is Kagome?" Shippo said, as he bounced through the straw mat and stood by Inuyasha. He wasn't to upset that they left him. After all he got to sleep in late and play with the village children all day.

Pushing the small kitsune out of his way, Inuyasha ran outside and to the well to find Kagome and to find out what the hell Kaede meant by decision and current quest.


	4. Asking An Enemy For A Favor

**Asking an Enemy for a Favor **

After speaking with Kaede, Kagome was starting to have doubts about leaving the feudal era for such a long period of time but she felt like she didn't have a choice. If she didn't help her family then they will most likely lose the shrine and go hungry. _Kagome, you_ _have a duty to your family and you heart first and everyone else second._ I will not break my promise to you father. I will not let you down again. Kagome whispered into the wind, praying her father could hear her and guide her in the right direction.

That is why I must ask Kikyo to take my place. Once she is helping them they will probably wonder why they didn't ask her to join the group sooner. Kagome said to herself as she watched the sun drop from the sky to hide behind the trees.

Either way being in the feudal era is not going to help her family's situation. Deciding that she needed to go through with her plans, Kagome placed the charms on each side of the well. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind of all of her doubts and began to say the chant Kaede gave her.

You hold the power over time and space and you grant me the honor to pass through each day. Please enchanted well; I am in need of your assistance in keeping others in this time and place. Keep them from passing through to my time and only allow my blood and soul to erase this chant I placed. 

At first, Kagome didn't think it was working but then she felt an intense heat spread throughout her body and leave her hands. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome saw a pink glow fading from her hands. _I guess that meant it worked? Sorry, Inuyasha but it had to be done. Please forgive me. _Kagome thought, as she lowered her forehead to rest on the rim of the well.

"Girl, my sister said you wanted to speak with me. Have you finally decided to leave this place and return to where you belong"? Kikyo asked, as she stepped out of the trees and walked into the clearing.

"Hello, to you to Kikyo," Kagome said, as she slowly stood to face her rival. Since she stumbled into the feudal era this icon of perfection has been a shadow that she could not step out of and now she had to push aside her resentment to ask this zombie for help.

"I have decided to leave but only for a short time. There is something very important that needs my immediate attention in my time," Kagome said, as she stared into the priestess's emotionless eyes.

"Let me guess, you would like for me to help Inuyasha find the rest of the jewel shards while you are away," Kikyo stated coldly, looking at the women who has stolen everything that should have been hers Inuyasha's love, Kaede's loyalty, and her soul.

"Yes, I have placed a seal on the well so he can not come to my time and drag me back here before my task is completed. So what do you say Kikyo, can I persuade you to join the good side," Kagome said, trying to stay calm enough to convince Kikyo to help her.

"I really need you to do this for me Kikyo. I don't want to have to remind you that I saved your life. If you do this for me I will considerate a debt paid in full."

"Do you love Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, her expression never changing just staring into her reincarnations warm maple color eyes. Eyes that almost resembled her own if she was still alive.

"What does that have to do with anything? Kagome asked confused as to where this line of questioning was going.

"Answer the question. Do you love Inuyasha?"

"You have nothing to worry about Kikyo. You have always held Inuyasha's heart. I recently come to realize that there are far greater things in life to chase after then a person who can not love you back," Kagome said, a little sad that her first love was not what she thought it would be.

She thought being in love would be all flowers and sunshine. That the person who you loved would hold and cherish you and make you feel special more then any thing or one in the world. Kami, was she so naïve. I guess with one-sided love none of that stuff tends to happen.

"He is my best friend and my passion for him as dwindled into a warm brotherly affection. I want nothing more then to see him happy even if that means being with you," _but that doesn't mean I won't try to stop him from going to hell with you, you selfish bitch ,_ Kagome thought as she smiled at Kikyo.

"It doesn't matter he will join me in hell soon enough." Kikyo stated as if reading Kagome mind. _That may be true but how does Inuyasha feel about you, _Kikyo wondered.

"I will help you girl on one condition. You will never become Inuyasha's mate or have any romantic involvement with him do you understand," Kikyo said, making sure that Inuyasha will belong to her and no one else.

"Did coming back to life affect your hearing? Did I not tell you that he does not want me! Kagome stated feeling infuriated, did she not hear me pour out my heart just now. I wish she had a subduing necklace on her because I would sit her to the damn ground.

"Fine Kikyo, you have a deal".

"I assume you are leaving in the morning so I will be back then," turning around Kikyo disappeared into the woods.

"Feh. Whatever." Kagome said, as she rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest. Taking a quick glance at the well, Kagome headed back to the village.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to get to the well. Half way to his destination the gentle breeze brought with it the scent of dirt and clay and sesame and honey, which tickled his nose, as he got closer. _That scent could only mean one thing, Kikyo is near and so is Kagome. _

Heading toward the trees so Kagome will not see him, Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent. It has been so long since he last saw her and even though time and death has changed them both, he could not help but still be in love with her.

Looking around, Inuyasha stopped where Kikyo scent was the strongest, which so happen to lead him straight to Kagome. Determined to find out what the hell was going on, Inuyasha began to walk into the clearing to confront the two women he swore to protect.


	5. Author Notes

Hello everyone,

Sorry for the update delays but my computer uploaded a virus that destroyed every one of my programs and my disk with my other chapters. I just got my computer back and I am in the process of rewriting the new chapters and hopefully I can post them soon. If anyone would like to beta my stories please e-mail me, I know I am going to need someone to correct any mistakes I might make.

For Madeline aka Sesshomaruskittylover my story Promises to keep is now and Inuyasha/Kagome story. Before my work was deleted that is the direction the story start to go.

Thanks to those people who reviewed my stories and took the time to e-mail me.


	6. Confrontations

Inuyasha was determined to find out what the hell was going on. Not only was Kagome acting strange, she was deliberately seeking Kikyo out. That of course clearly stated that something was wrong. It was common knowledge that the priestess of the future and the undead priestess didn't see eye to eye.

Intending on figuring out what the hell was going on, Inuyasha began to walk into the clearing to confront the two women he swore to protect. He didn't want them to see him, so he chose to hide behind some trees a few feet away from the two women, still making sure that he could hear what was being spoken.

The sun was going down, casting the whole clearing and the two women in a warm orange glow, and giving the impression of a painting that depicted a moment stopped in time. The wind slowly blew around them, making their dark hair swirl around them, while the two women might seem a lot like physically, they could not be any more different spiritually.

As Inuyasha gazed at Kikyo and Kagome just standing there facing and talking to one another, he was filled with so much confusion and longing. There was Kikyo a woman who held part of his past and heart, standing there now part of the undead because neither could get past what the other was. She was a miko and he was a hanyou both loving but never trusting the other, which resulted in her death in the end.

Then there was Kagome. The reincarnation of his past love, some would say she was the spitting image of the undead priestess, but when it came to their spirits, she was the polar opposite of Kikyo. No two women could be so different like the two were.

Kagome was passionate, filled with light and love that she spreads to the people around her. When Kagome loves, she loves a person with everything she has, like it would be the last time she saw you and wanted to show you that you were wanted. She couldn't care less if you were human, hanyou, or youkai; every one was the same to her. It was because of Kagome that he learned to trust again and even…love again.

As his golden eyes settled on the two women, he realized that trying to choose between the two of them was like trying to make a mother decide which one of her kids would live and which would die. The mother would sooner die first then make that decision, just like him. If there was something the hanyou was certain about was that he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice his life in order to save either of them. Both meant so much to him.

_But you already made you choice when you promised Kikyo you would go to hell with her_, Inuyasha's mind seemed to answer.

However he was starting to have second thoughts about keeping that promise, because that would mean he would have to leave Kagome. He felt his heart ache painfully as he thought about this.

He already hated when she was gone to her time for too long or even out of his sight. It drove him mad when he could smell other men's scents on her. It drove him mad with jealousy, making him want to claim her, kiss her senseless and make her forget any other rotten bastard who dared to touch what was already his. He couldn't even fathom how it would be like if he ever truly had to leave her or if she decided to leave him.

But then again she deserved much better than anything he could ever give her. He was just a filthy hanyou after all. His ears drooped sadly as he once again was reminded of his true heritage. Since his birth he had been reminded of being what he was and therefore less then everyone else. He was neither youkai, nor was he human; he was an outcast, hated by both species. It wasn't a surprise that he came to believe those harsh words.

He was only a filthy hanyou that couldn't offer anyone anything, especially not Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he had been standing day dreaming about the two beautiful women before him but, at the sound of his name, his soft white triangular ears twitched and faced forward to catch more of their conversation and his golden eyes regained their focus.

"**You have nothing to worry about Kikyo. You have always held Inuyasha's heart. I recently come to realize that there are far greater things in life than to chase after a person who can not love you back," Kagome said. **

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he heard her words. His throat went dry and breathing suddenly became a bit too much.

She loves me; he repeated mentally, making him feel anxious and excited, all at the same time. He couldn't describe the feeling as his heart accelerated in his chest. He had always sought out love even if it was unconsciously, so for Kagome to actually say that she loved him was indescribable.

He quickly pushed the feeling aside as he concentrated on the rest of the conversation.

"**He is my best friend and my passion for him has dwindled into a warm brotherly affection. I want nothing more then to see him happy even if that means being with you," **

His golden eyes widened as he heard Kagome's words. He mentally kicked himself for being so clueless to her feelings.

_How did I not realize the extent of her feeling for me? Have I lost her already before I had a chance?_

He shook his head. No, forget it, he made a promise to Kikyo, he reminded himself even though his heart felt like he was just doused with ice water, freezing his very heart and soul.

His head snapped up as he heard Kikyo soft and demanding voice. His gaze settled on his former love, her face was void of every emotion, while her eyes looked cold and distant.

"**It doesn't matter he will join me in hell soon enough." Kikyo stated. **

She had never spoken words more true, Inuyasha thought sadly. He promised her that he would join her in hell. And it would seem that he would keep his promise.

"**I will help you girl on one condition. You will never become Inuyasha's mate or have any romantic involvement with him do you understand?" Kikyo asked, even though it was more of a statement. **

His golden eyes flew to Kagome and he could see the slight shock in her eyes. A part of him hoped Kagome would not agree that she would take a stand for him, for them.

"Please." Inuyasha whispered his secret prayer.

"**Did coming back to life affect your hearing? Did I not tell you that he does not want me!" Kagome spat clearly angered. **

Inuyasha felt his heart break as he heard her words and he once again kicked himself for his foolishness. Did Kagome really think that? Did she really think that he didn't want her?

"**Fine Kikyo, you have a deal." Kagome said softly, even though you could still detect a hint of anger and even sorrow in her voice. **

"No." Inuyasha's mind screamed

He couldn't believe it; she just gave up on him. He clenched his fists at his side. He didn't know what to feel. He felt betrayed, hurt and angry at the same time. Did her love for him really mean that little? Would she not fight for him, even though if given the chance he would fight for her?

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by Kikyo's next words.

"**I assume you are leaving in the morning so I will be back then." turning around Kikyo disappeared into the woods, leaving Kagome standing there alone.**

The hanyou forgot about his earlier thoughts as the next words registered in his head.Leaving! She was leaving. Where was she going?

_Kagome, _Inuyasha thought, as felt himself slowly losing control. This really scared him, he would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared of losing her.

"**Feh. Whatever." He heard her say, as she rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest. Taking a quick glance at the well, she headed back to the village. **

Seeing Kagome head back toward the village helped him regain the control he was slowly starting to lose. It didn't mean though that he was completely calm. He was troubled with the recent developments.

The hanyou felt anger replace his worries as he turned to gaze in the direction that she had walked off.

_What has just happened? And where the fuck does she think she is going?_

Bracing himself, he decided that he needed answers and damn he was going to get them. He knew that he might get sat for eavesdropping, but he didn't care. With determined stride he followed Kagome back to the village.

Kagome was seething with anger as she stormed down the dirt path that led to the village. She could not believe Kikyo would ask her, no, demand she not become intimately involved with Inuyasha. It's not like her and Inuyasha embraced each other in a romantic way. No, he left that for his precious Kikyo, that damn witch.

Of course that never stopped her from having explicit daydreams and fantasies about a certain gruff sexy down right irresistible hanyou. She was a woman now and her once childish fantasies about sweet kisses and hand holding turned into an inferno of passionate embraces and slightly rough yet gentle lovemaking under the stars or the hot springs or any where else her hentai mind could think of.

Yet, those fantasies will never come true because her and Inuyasha were never really meant to be together. She was expendable to this time and to him, since she didn't belong here. Sighing heavily, Kagome looked up from the ground to see a worried Miroku and Sango staring at her.

"uuummmm…hey guys. Uh how did slaying the demon go?" Kagome nervously asked her confused and concerned companions.

"Kagome what happened to you? Why did you leave?" Sango asked taking a step closer to Kagome. Desperately trying to figure out what Kagome was hiding without being to straight forward. She was feeling a little upset that Kagome couldn't confide in her about her quest as Kaede called it.

"Why did I leave…oh um…it looked like you guys had it covered so I decided to come back to the village to see if Kaede needed any help." Kagome quickly said trying to cover her deceit. Looking at Kaede for assistance in her lie, Kagome saw Kaede avoid her gaze and looking extremely guilty.

_Please Kaede, don't tell me you ratted me out already and that the guilty look I see on your face is just my own conscious portraying my own guilt onto others. _Kagome desperately prayed as she tried to back up only to be stopped by something rather firm.

_No. No. No. Please kami do not let that be who I think_ _it is. _Kagome chanted over and over in her head.

Just when Kagome was about to jump away from the muscular chest pressed against her back, strong-clawed hands grabbed her upper arms as she felt someone's warm breath caress her outer ear. The spicy fresh scent that she knew all too well tickled her nose as her body involuntary shivered from the contact.

"Where do you think your going wench?" A low guff voice whispered into her left ear, making the hair on the back of her neck rise as her body involuntary shivered for a second time.

"No where Inuyasha. You are so paranoid." Kagome managed to get out as one of her many fantasies similar to this moment played over and over in her mind causing her mouth to go dry.

_Now is not the time to have hentai thoughts Kagome. So get a grip, you're worse then Miroku. _Kagome's mind screamed as she instinctively licked her lips.

"I can smell your deceit and guilt wench and I must say it doesn't suit you. So why don't you tell us what you where up to while the rest of were collecting the jewel shards that you broke or did you forget." Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Kagome away causing her to stumble out of his grasp into Miroku's arms.

Smelling Kagome's guilt mixed with her naturally sweet yet fresh scent did not upset him. It was the fiery scent of desire that suddenly tickled his nose when he whispered into her ear. Not knowing how to react to her desire for him Inuyasha reacted the way he knows best…he yelled.

"Inuyasha there is no reason to be so harsh on Kagome. I am sure she has a logical explanation for departing as she did, right Kagome." Miroku confidently stated as he helped Kagome straighten herself out.

"Sit. If you don't like the way I smell then I suggest you keep your damn nose and paws to yourself dog boy." Kagome screeched as she kept her back facing Inuyasha, in order to get her raging hormones back under control.

"Lady Kagome, please calm down we where just worried when we didn't see you after we exterminated the demon. Then Lady Kaede said you were on a quest so you can understand our concerns. Miroku said in his most diplomatic way.

Relaxing her stance, Kagome closed her eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled. Once she had her emotions and hormones under control she turned around to face her friends.

"Ok. I will tell you but I can guarantee you are not going to like it." Kagome said as she walk passed her curious companions and into the hut.

Please Review. I know there are people who are reading but not reviewing but can you please review. I would love to hear what people think!


End file.
